


Consents and Caskets

by Hughville



Series: The Secret Affair Series [7]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hughville/pseuds/Hughville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The final one (for now).  This takes place at the end of Simple Explanation, S5</p>
    </blockquote>





	Consents and Caskets

**Author's Note:**

> The final one (for now). This takes place at the end of Simple Explanation, S5

House stared at the pictures of Kutner spread out on his coffee table. He turned his head slightly at the knock that sounded on his door but didn’t get up. He continued to stare at the pictures as he heard the door open and close followed by the sound of high heels tapping softly on the wood floor.

“House,” Cameron breathed. “What are you doing?”

“How did I miss this?” he asked. He looked up at her taking in her black dress, smoothly parted hair and sad expression.

“He saw what he wanted us to see,” she sighed, folding her arms.

“How did I miss this?” he asked again.

Cameron removed her jacket and draped it over the arm of the couch. She didn’t answer him, simply took his hand and pulled him to his feet. Silently she led him back to his bedroom. She released his arm and moved further into the shadowy room. He watched as she removed her shoes and loosened her hair from its band. He moved forward and eased the zipper of her dress down, exposing the milky skin of her back. Leaning forward, he trailed a line of kisses down her spine. She shrugged her shoulders, allowing the dress to slip forward. Slipping her arms free, the dress pooled at her feet. House stroked the silky golden strands that trailed over her shoulders. Turning to face him, she took his hand and led him to the bed. Pushing him down onto the mattress, she bent and removed his shoes and socks. Rising, she unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it from his shoulders. He raised his arms to allow her to pull his t-shirt over his head. He closed his eyes as she unbuckled his belt and unfastened his jeans. Raising his hips, he allowed her to remove them.

“Why did you come?” he asked.

She tilted her head and ran her fingers over his cheek. “You called. I can’t say no to you, remember?” 

“How could I have missed the signs?” he whispered, his gaze focused on nothing.

“Shh,” she murmured. She eased him onto his back and lifted his legs so that he lay on the bed. Circling the bed, she slid in and lay beside him. Slowly, she ran her hands over his chest. She leaned down to press soft kisses against his chilled skin. He lay passively as she kissed and caressed him. The only indication he gave that she was having an effect on him was the increase in his heart rate beneath her hands and the acceleration of his breathing. She continued her gentle exploration of him, easing his boxer shorts over his hips and down his legs. As her hand closed over him, he drew in a sharp breath but otherwise remained still, staring up at the ceiling. She stroked him and continued to drop delicate kisses over his chest and stomach. He grew hard in her hand and she released him to remove her panties. She moved against him, kissing his neck and shoulder. She stroked his face and pressed her lips against his. She sighed softly as his hands moved to rest against her waist. His mouth opened beneath hers and his tongue touched hers lightly. She stroked her tongue into his mouth and moved to lie on top of him, being careful of his right leg. His hands slid across her back and down to her hips to press her against him. She continued to kiss him, drawing his tongue into her mouth as her hands cupped his face. She felt him pushing her backwards onto his erection. Lifting her hips, she sat up and slid down on him. She braced her hands on his shoulders and pushed down on him, allowing him to fill her. She moved up and then back down again, thrusting against him as she found a comfortable rhythm. The sound of his labored breathing filled the room. She continued to move on him, watching his face. His eyes were tightly closed and he panted through his mouth. Sweat beaded on his face and chest. His fingers dug into the delicate skin of her hips. She knew he would leave bruises and that she would need to avoid Chase until they faded. Normally, House was careful never to leave marks on her. Today she didn’t care, though. He needed her and she would do whatever she had to do to help him deal with this. Finally, she felt his muscles tense and then he jerked against her, his heat flooding her. She slowly slid off him and moved to lie on her back beside him. She lay for a few moments and then started to sit up.

“Stay,” he whispered.

She turned to look at him and saw tears in his eyes. She lay back down and allowed him to wrap himself around her. She held him as sobs shook him. Finally, he quieted and she heard his breathing change as he drifted off to sleep. She reached down and pulled the blankets over them. House tightened his grip on her and she moved closer to him. She felt him relax slightly and closed her eyes. For the first time since they started this affair, he had allowed her to see the vulnerability she always knew was there. For the first and possibly only time he wrapped her in his arms and held her as he slept. She closed her eyes and relaxed in his strong embrace. As sleep stole over her, she knew nothing had really changed but she would always have this moment. Nothing and no-one could take this from her.


End file.
